


For the World...

by Skyline (skybs)



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-08-16
Updated: 1998-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/265531">Between The Shadows</a>.</p><p>Thanks to Gillian for betareading and your wonderful, encouraging words!</p>
    </blockquote>





	For the World...

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to [Between The Shadows](http://archiveofourown.org/works/265531).
> 
> Thanks to Gillian for betareading and your wonderful, encouraging words!

Their mouths locked, tongues stroking against each other, trying to pass over the passion and heat that filled the air. His hands brushed over soft, smooth skin, caressing it. He flipped both of them over, lying now on top of the younger man's body. Looking into the clear brown eyes beneath him, seeing the love shine through them, he smiled and started trailing feather light kisses over the hard, trembling chest and stomach.

He felt the body squirm and tremble beneath him and heard the low moans grow louder. It made him smile, knowing it was his touch making his young lover cry out with pleasure. Soon he could feel the other man's hard cock poking in his stomach, pushing up and down to increase the sensation. Eventually he took pity on the man and moved down to worship that beautiful, thick penis, already leaking with pre-cum.

Running the tip of his tongue over the head, he tasted his lover for the first time, the bitter liquid tasting like honey in his mouth. He couldn't get enough!

He took the hot flesh in his mouth, swallowing it all. He swirled his tongue all over the soft skin, caressing it. Sucking the hard shaft, he reached down with one hand to satisfy his own raging hard-on. Pumping his hand up and down in time with his young lover's thrusts into his mouth. Before long the rhythm became faster and it didn't take long for his lover to reach orgasm. The second he felt the seed hit his tongue he spilled his own all over his trembling hand.

With a start Vic awoke, shudders still running through his body in aftermath of his climax. He sighed, like he always did when he woke up after an intense wet dream about his secret love. During the last few months, since Li Ann had broken up with him, this had been the case every night---and it didn't get easier because he saw the younger man every single day. Why couldn't it be just lust? Lust he could handle, but love... unrequited love, that was hard to deal with, especially when you're in love with Mac Ramsey.

He sighed again. Vacation, that would be great now---a chance to get away from the main character of his fantasies and, hopefully clear his mind. Yeah, that'd be great.

Smiling for the first time that night, he got up to clean from himself the reminders of another hot but lonely night.

 

* * * * *

Surprisingly the Director didn't complain when he asked for a week off. She just said that it would be okay as long as he would be back in time and as far as he was concerned he would make it. It wouldn't do him any good, anyhow. He hadn't that much desire to be on the Director's shit-list. He just wondered why the "Dragonlady" let him away that easily. Not that he was complaining---it was just strange.

However, a few hours later he was on his way to his father's old cabin. He hadn't been there for six years and he was looking forward to see it again. Vic had always loved the quiet and peace surrounding the cottage and the forest. Every time he'd been there he had felt at ease with himself and all problems seemed to fade and fix itself. Hopefully, this time it would have the same effect.

He reached the cabin late afternoon and immediately felt like coming home from a way too long journey. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, inhaling the clear, fresh air. He felt almost like a kid again, playing hide and seek with his father. Back then everything had been so easy---no problems, no responsibilities. When had his life become so complicated? He sighed and pulled his bags out of his car. Once inside, he leaned his bags against the wall and opened the windows, letting the fresh, clean air into the big room.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. It was just like he remembered it---the wide, bright room; the cozy fire-place where he had spent many happy hours sitting on his father's lap listening to adventure-stories; and of course the breathtaking view from the open windows.

Despite the sentiments rushing through his heart, he had to free the big room from dust and dirt before he was going to have a peaceful week without the Agency and his absolute straight partner to distract him. After almost two hours of cleaning, he unpacked his bags and took a quick shower. Much later, sitting on the couch, he fell into an exhausted sleep.

 

* * * * *

His lover's talented mouth and tongue bathed his body, sucking and kissing every inch. Pleasure ripped through him, making him moan. Panting hard, his erection ached with need from the sweet torture. He tried to move but the ropes around his ankles, hips and wrists left him no room.

His moans became begging for more but the man kneeling next to him made no effort to satisfy his need. The world around him existed no longer---he only felt that delicious mouth moving over his now very sensitive skin, bringing him joy, yet, ignoring the goal. Finally, the wonderful tongue moved towards his cock, stroking slowly over the throbbing shaft before that mouth closed around the head of his cock.

His orgasm ripped through him and he pushed harder in his hand. Later, after his climax had stilled, he opened his eyes to the darkness in his father's cabin. He sighed. He had hoped, despite the little voice in his head, that the dreams would stop once he had left Vancouver and thus Mac. Obviously that hadn't worked. How could he be so stupid? A single tear fell down his face and the ache in his heart increased further.

The next day he went hiking, trying to clear the latest dream from his head. Still, the images kept coming back all day, leaving him in a half-hard state most of the time. He just couldn't get his mind off Mac. Even his jerking off under the shower to his favorite fantasy later that day, didn't prevent the dream he knew would come at night. And it came with an intensity he never felt before.

 

* * * * *

The next few days weren't much better. During the days he went hiking or swimming in the nearby lake but during the nights, Mac's face and body was hunting him... loving him. Vic spent hours, sitting on a stone near the lake, wondering what he could do to get over his feelings for his partner. It wasn't just his feelings for the younger man---there was also the fact that Mac was unfortunately the straightest guy he knew and therefore he hadn't even the slightest chance.

At least they had built something like a friendship since they had started working together. Albeit the fights and teasing towards each other they *were* friends and if this was the only relationship he could have with Mac he would take it. However, it still hurt.

 

* * * * *

Late Friday afternoon he drove home, feeling somewhat relieved from the burden that had almost drowned him in the weeks before. Yet, he didn't know what would happen when he met his partner again.

Tired, he closed the door of his apartment behind him and then slumped on the couch, rubbing with one hand over his face. Sighing, Vic sat there for several minutes, staring blankly in front of him until a sudden movement behind him startled him. Jumping to his feet, he whirled around and froze in place when he recognized the man standing in the midst of his living room.

"What are you doing here?" the handsome man of Vic's dreams said at last.

Vic's eyes widened, anger rising at himself for the sudden rush of desire he felt overwhelm him. As always he took out this anger at the man he loved. "*I* live here," he snapped. "What are *you* doing here!"

"Umm... I..." Mac stammered, blushing, "just wanted to... umm... take care of your plants while you're on your vacation."

It sounded lame. He would have rather heard something like, "Hey, Vic, I slept the whole week in your bed because I missed you so much." Yeah, right, and in hell there's falling snow! Still, a man could dream, couldn't he? "Bullshit," the older man growled, rage building even more. "You're lucky that I'm too tired to kick your ass! Just get out of my apartment and maybe I'll forget what happened."

Mac nodded and stumbled towards the door. Sighing, Vic watched the other man opening the door. He was about to open his mouth for an apology when Mac stopped in mid-motion. "Vic?"

"What!"

Turning around, Mac walked back, standing in front of his partner. "I'm sorry," he whispered and pressed a quick kiss on the lips of a dumpstruck looking Vic.

Shocked and surprised the older man looked at his partner, but didn't think twice and took Mac's head in his hands and kissed the younger man back, running seductively his tongue over the lower lip. Soon the kiss deepened, tongues trailing against each other.

The lack of air made them part. They looked deep into each others eyes while Vic gently stroked his thumb over the young man's cheek. "Love you, Mac," he whispered, holding his breath.

Mac's lips widened in a breathtaking smile and kissed him again. "Love you, too."

Vic's last coherent thought, before they sank together on the couch, holding each other, was an old saying his mother always used to tell him.

"For the world you're somebody, but for somebody you're the world."

End.


End file.
